


Un mundo sin ti

by NellsLore



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bottom Asuka Ryo, Crossdressing, Explicit Language, Female Friendship, Fudou Akira is a Crybaby, Homophobic Language, Intersex Asuka Ryo, Lemon, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Shameless, Smut, Yaoi, langua
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellsLore/pseuds/NellsLore
Summary: Ryo aún tenía un último deseo.Porque cuando la faz se esfumó y sus hermanos le dieron la espalda pidió que él volviera a vivir. A aquel que una vez lo envió al infierno terrenal con el nombre de Satanás, su padre.





	Un mundo sin ti

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia después de los sucesos de DevilMan Crybaby, incluye diferencia de edades, insultos religiosos.

— ¿Estarás dispuesto a pagar el precio?...Tus acciones han sido probadas Satanás—

— ¿Quieres que recalque en lo obvio?— un orgulloso comentario apareció siseante.

—Yo te cree, has puesto a los demonios en medio de los humanos has destruido lo que prometiste proteger como ángel a mi sombra— Aquella voz que provenía del vacío, no podía hacer más que retorcerse en su propia oscuridad.

— ¿Qué me das? a cambio de él— levantó de nuevo su rostro esperanzado que el de arriba quisiera negociar.

—Toma mis alas si deseas partirme, mis ojos si tu voto ha sido que no vuelva a ver el pecado en los hombres, mi cabello si el sol te parece demasiado hermoso para que yo lleve su color, arranca mi piel pero exento de vergüenza me encuentro, no tengo un corazón que darte y si te place tomarás mi existencia...— añadió.

—Tu inicua existencia solo me ha servido para mostrarles a tus hermanos como es un sistema donde me hallo exento de gobernar, no volverás a ese mundo del que tanto te has enamorado a tal punto de destruirlo— omniscientemente exclamó —Con aquel muchacho de cabellera oscura ¿Que pretendías?—

—Hallar algo en que creer—

—Puesto que dices haberme negado, insisto que él solo a servido para retrasar lo inevitable— nunca hallaba ningún tono surgente cuando hablaba.

—No soy un ignorante, el sentido común es algo de lo cual siempre me has vanagloriado, existes, de otra forma no hablaría contigo en estos momentos, lo que niego es que puedas salvarme, mi confianza en ti ha quedado tan nula como lo que fue tu creación humana, reducida a nada. Si el precio por la vida de Akira es creer en tu palabra, temo que me hallo tan escaso de tu verdad como de un latir en el pecho— encogió sus hombros. Estaba claro que su ilusión de una tierra nueva con su deseo expresado sería la línea del firmamento.

—Mi precio es alto, ¿Que estarías preparado para perder?—

—Todo—

— ¿Todo? ¿Por un muchacho?—

—Tanto amo dios al mundo que entregó a su hijo unigénito...—había recitado esas palabras con asco sin quitar la vista seria de enfrente.

—No estás listo para entregar lo que más amas—

—Justamente porque no lo tengo conmigo—

—Tengo un precio. Él vuelve a vivir, la tierra vuelve a nacer— fue entonado en el espacio

— ¿A cambio...?—

—No pondrás un demonio en mi creación, ninguna arpía ninguna presencia demoníaca pisará esta nueva tierra o surcará mis nuevos cielos. Toda creación que venga de tu mano quedará extinta, incluso su lado diabólico, también será extirpado—

—Trato— aceptó.

Dio la espalda a donde había estado mirando.

—No he terminado—

— ¿Cómo dices?—

—No te hayas de capacidad de negociar ¿o sí?—

El rubio calló, aguardando su otra sentencia, de por sí ya no volvería a ver a sus hijos y ahora tendría más cláusulas que cumplir.

—Tú, podrás ir a la tierra cuando por...cada lustro que él viva. Hasta entonces, sostendrás el mundo en tus manos aguardando su muerte. Y cuando así suceda no te concederé el deseo de matarte. Te mantendrás sosteniendo el planeta que llevas destruyendo consecutivamente y el peso de millares de almas humanas reposaran en las palmas de tus manos por toda la eternidad—

Tragó en seco, pero él era el diablo, el primer pecador, la serpiente original. No era capaz de otorgarle la inmortalidad si él volvía a vivir y su padre tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Esto era un tortura.

—Y si me rehúso ¿Cómo sabes que cuando él muera no los dejaré caer?—

—Tu castigo no es soportar su peso, es tenerlos en tus manos, mantenerlos con tus usurpadores dedos y no poder hacerles daño, querer tentarlos al mal o incluso sentir como me veneran y tú te hallarás carente de poder sobre sus almas y cuerpos—

Esa mirada, esa sucia y rastrera mirada que le otorgó, era pura ira e impotencia.

—Es demasiado...— dijo en suspiro.

— ¿Demasiado? habló el ángel que no tenía suficiente. "¡Nunca me es suficiente poder, nunca me es suficiente amor, nunca me es suficiente perfección!" — entonó citando sus palabras dichas milenios atrás cuando abandonó el cielo.

— ¿Y si me niego a aceptar el trato?— escupió con desdén.

—El Armagedón será anunciado—

Satanás, el niño que en su estancia en la tierra se llamó Ryo, aquel ser tan lleno de prepotencia y autocontrol, tembló bajo el vacío, sus ojos se abrieron en lo más amplio de la palabra y sintió como la angustia estrangulaba su garganta como la serpiente que poseyó al tentar a esa mujerzuela en el Edén.

No se abstuvo a replicar, porque aún no era el momento ¿verdad? aún el tiempo no había llegado.

—La profecía dice—

—¡La profecía..!— remarcó la voz advirtiendo —habla de una guerra de Miguel contra ti, mis hijos pueden caer sobre tus plumas en este preciso instante si así se los ordeno, condenarte a mil años de tormento en las cadenas infernales mientras presencias la muerte de aquel prodigio que le llamas Akira, frente a tus ojos, las veces que alcancen en esos 10 siglos, que veas como se le escapa el alma, como condenas su vida, y como cometes tus mismos errores—

— ¡Es injusto!— lanzó a bocazas —Te pedí un trato para revivirlo, te daría todo a cambio de él, todo lo que se hallara en mi mano. Pero nunca agregué algo de acobardarme de la alianza—

—No estás en posición de reclamar justicia. Ahora soy yo el que juega contigo, no pienses por un segundo que tendré piedad de ti, ahora bien ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar lo que propongo?—

—Tsk— Chasqueó su lengua apretando sus dientes, es cierto que no tenía derecho a reclamar más de lo ya expresado pero aquél que se hacía llamar Dios de amor y compasión no estaba haciendo honor a sus títulos, bien merecido lo tenía eso era claro

¿Pero por qué a los humanos les concedía una segunda oportunidad de arrepentirse? Sus hermosas creaciones que se hacían llamar hijo de Dios y no igualaban ni por poco su poder tenían más condescendencia que un propio hijo del cielo. A pesar de que no lamentaba todo lo que había hecho, en un momento al largarse del mundo celestial, este si tuvo la añoranza de volver, a pesar de no poder reclamar su título de príncipe porque le habían arrebatado su nombre, su precioso nombre que ahora no existía en su memoria, y lo habían bautizado como Satanás, eso nunca lo perdonaría.

—Acepto— recitó a regañadientes.

—El orgullo te ha cegado, hijo— habían pasado milenios desde que no se refería a él de esa forma, mientras esa voz retumbaba veía como la esfera zafiro se formaba de nuevo en su órbita, se reconstruía lentamente, volviendo a nacer o incluso retrocediendo en el tiempo. —Aquel pecado que has creado no te ha sacado de poder. Mataste al único ser que te ha amado de la forma más pura, y hasta el final no supiste como salvarte a ti mismo a pesar de que el moriría por ti—

Terminando de decir esas hirientes palabras aquella bella tierra brillaba de vida sobre la nada. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Ahora enmendaré mi error—

—Ambos sabemos que eso es imposible. Ahora comienza tu condena, en cinco años podrás bajar a la tierra y ver a tu amado mortal por un día, sino sostienes este mundo para antes que se ponga el sol, él morirá—

—Ave Yahvé— respondió burlándose, para después agitar sus alas y situarse frente al planeta. Escudriñando, entre los humanos en busca de maraña Morena y piel Canela. —Akira, ¿Estás llorando?—

Los lustros están por venir


End file.
